Learning To Live Again
by wwechick
Summary: A One-Shot Song-fic based one the song 'Learning To Live Again' by Garth Brooks. I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THIS SONG! USED FOR FUN ONLY! Undertaker, Michelle McCool.


**Okay. This is my very first song-fic. It takes place in 2009, which put Taker at 45. And I gave him short hair too. I could not get this song out of my head for a few days. I wanted to see if I could do a story based on this song. The song is called 'Learning To Live Again' by Garth Brooks. That's what this story is based on. The song was written by Don Schiltz and Stephanie Davis. It appeared on Garth Brooks 'The Chase' in 1992. If you wish to look up the lyrics before reading the story, go ahead. Or if you choose to do it after, that's okay too. *REMINDER* I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THIS SONG! THIS IS USED FOR FUN ONLY! Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Learning To Live Again**

Mark Calaway worked as a mechanic in Houston, Texas. He was quite talented at his job. He loved every moment of it. He wasn't afraid to work and it showed. He loved working with his hands. There was something about getting his hands dirty with oil and grease, holding a screwdriver or a wrench in his hand. It satisfied him. He learned his mechanic skills from his uncle and his dad. His father had taught him that hard work makes a man, and he was right. After finishing work on an H2 Hummer, he went out to take a lunch break under a shady tree near by. He was in the middle of eating a Subway sandwich when his cellphone rang with Limp Bizkit's 'Rollin'. Mark swallowed his bite of food as he pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Mark._ "

"Hey there, Debbie. How are you?"

" _Fine. Did I catch you at a bad time?_ "

"Nope. Just on my lunch break. What can I do for you, little sis?"

" _Well, me and my husband Charley are going out tonight to grab a bite to eat and have a couple of drinks. We were wondering if you would like to join us._ "

"Nah. You 2 go ahead. Thanks for asking, but, I don't want to be a third wheel."

 _"Oh, nonsense, big brother. I talked to Charley and he said he would be happy if you joined us._ "

"Oh...alright."

" _Great! The 3 of us will see you at around 9 tonight._ "

"Hold it. The 3 of us?"

" _Yeah. I'm thinking on bringing a lady friend for you to meet tonight._ "

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. A lady friend?"

" _Sure. I know you've been in a slump the past couple of months since Barbara left._ "

Mark remembered that day when Barbara met him at the door of his house and simply said she didn't love him anymore and she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with 'some mechanic who had more time for cars than he had time for her', which was simply was not true.

"What's her name?"

" _Her name is Michelle McCool. She's really nice I think you'll like her._ "

"Okay." Mark said after pondering it over a moment in his brain. "I'll be ready."

" _Grand! See you tonight._ "

"Bye, sis."

Later on at home, Mark was stripping out of his dirty work clothes, ready for a shower. He reached in and turned the knob to make the water run. He removed his shoes, socks, shirt, and jeans from his body. He held his hand under the showerhead and quickly pulled it out.

"OW!" He forgot to turn the other knob of the shower on. "Idiot."

He cautiously reached in again turning the other knob on. He removed his boxers, and stepped inside the shower, letting the warm water cascade down his muscular tattooed 6'8 body.

After he was good and clean, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and dryed himself off with a towel. He then wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped up to the sink. He used his hand to wipe away the mist off the mirror before reaching for the Barbasol and a razor. He applied the cream to his face, then sat the can aside. He took the razor in his hand and began to shave. After about the 4th stroke...

"OUCH!" Mark had knicked himself shaving. "Oh...great."

After his face was clean shaven, he went and got dressed, opting for black jeans, black boots, and a dark-blue button down dress shirt. He smoothed his shirt down as he gave himself a once-over in the mirror. Mark sighed as he stared at his reflection.

"Get a grip, Mark," he told himself. "Don't be nervous. You're gonna be fine."

Just then, a honking horn sounded outside. He glanced at the watch on his left wrist. 8:50. It was just his luck that they were on time. He grabbed his wallet and housekeys off the dresser to his right and tucked them away in his jeans pocket. He took one last look at himself in the mirror, puffing out air from his chest.

"Here I go again."

Mark had the idea that no matter what this night held in store for him, he was gonna smile his best smile, and laugh like it was nobody's business. Mark walked to the front door, shutting off the lights as he went. When he reached the front door, he grabbed his black cowboy hat off the hook hanging by his front door and placed the hat atop his head before walking out the door and locking it behind him. Waiting for him in his driveway was a 4-door black Dodge Ram truck. Debbie and Charley were standing outside of the truck waiting for Mark.

Debbie, whom was younger than Mark by 3 years, had her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing a red v-neck blouse and black slacks, while her husband Charley, blond hair slicked back, wore dark blue jeans, snake skin boots, and a brown plaid shirt. The 3 of them greeted each other with a handshake and a brother/sister hug.

"Ready for tonight, Mark?" his sister asked.

"Oh, I suppose so, Debbie. Where's your friend?"

Charley walked to the left side of the truck and opened the door to the back seat. Charley assisted a blond haired woman out of the truck. Her hair was hanging over her shoulders loosely. She wore a light blue dress shirt with tan slacks. He was at a loss of words for this woman in front of him. He noticed off the bat that she was pretty. Heck, she was very pretty. Debbie gave the introduction when her friend was at her side.

"Michelle, this is my older brother, Mark Calaway. Mark, this is my friend, Michelle McCool."

"It's nice to meet you, Mark," she said extending her hand.

Mark quickly removed the hat from his head before placing his hand in hers. "Ma'am."

A slight blush arose on Michelle's cheeks and her lips turned into a shy smile. "Ma'am?"

Mark blinked rapidly. "Uh...Miss...Miss McCool."

"Call me Michelle," she said after a soft chuckle escaped her.

"Oh. Yes, Ma'am. Oh! I-I-I mean Michelle."

The four of them soon found themselves at a little cafe in downtown Houston. The table might have been seated for 4 people, but Mark felt the conversation was for the 3 of them only. In fact, he drowned out the conversation entirely. He was thinking about how their hands accidentally brushed each others when they both reached for the door of the cafe. Mark and Michelle shared a laugh.

"Go ahead, Mark."

"No. Ladies first."

"No, no. I insist."

Mark's hand grabbed the knob of the door and turned it to pull the door towards him. "I insist."

"Well, Mr. Calaway. You are quite a gentleman."

A slight tinge of pink tickled his cheeks as Michelle entered the cafe. At the present time, he secretly liked the way she let him get the door. Still, his mind raced on one single thought. He wondered what she really thought of him. After finishing the meal, they began to file out of the cafe. When in the parking lot, Debbie lightly tapped her brother on the shoulder.

"You're doing fine." she whispered before walking away.

Mark wished that he felt the same.

They made their way to a bar for a drink or two. The guys ordered a beer while the girls settled for bloody marys.

"I propose a toast," Debbie announced raising her glass. "Here's to the weekend."

"I will gladly drink to that." Charley stated happily.

"Agreed." Michelle chimed in.

"I third that." Mark concluded.

They klinked their glasses and bottles together, then drank.

"So, Mark." Michelle began. "Debbie tells me that you work as a mechanic."

"Sure do."

"What made you become a mechaninc?"

"I helped work on cars with mine and Debbie's father and our uncle. I love what I do."

"Hmm. Impressive. I like a man who likes to work with his hands and isn't afraid to show it. Hands of a mechanic, heart of gold. Quite a combination."

Mark blushed again. "You're too kind, Michelle."

'Do You Believe In Love' by Huey Lewis and The News began to play over the bar speakers. Charley rose from his bar stool at the bar and put his hand out towards his wife.

"Shall we dance?"

"Yes. Lets."

Charley led Debbie out to the dance floor as the upbeat 80's track played on. Michelle asked Mark to dance and he accepted the offer. Everyone was laughing and having fun. The next song which played was a slow country music tune by Chris Ledoux. The song was titled 'Tougher Than The Rest'. All the guys pulled their girls close. Mark and Michelle stood looking around them briefly. Before the first verse ended, Mark held his hand out towards Michelle. She placed her hand in his as he pulled her close. They swayed back and forth as they gazed into each other's eyes. However, when they began to dance, he wouldn't admit to this, he had forgotten her name.

It was almost midnight when the Dodge Ram truck pulled up in front of Michelle's house. Michelle said her farewells to Debbie and Charley, thanking them for a fun evening. Mark said he would walk Michelle to her door. Not another word was spoken until they stood on her porch beneath her porch light.

"I um...had a great time tonight." Mark said.

"Yeah. Me too. It was...fun." Michelle stated.

"Well, I guess I had better be getting home."

"Okay. It was very nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Michelle stepped forward, stood on her toes and gently kissed Mark on the left cheek.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Good night."

She reached for the keys in her purse. As she placed one in the keyhole, Mark couldn't help but ask.

"Can I see you again?"

She stopped to look at him before turning the knob to enter her house. She smiled her best smile and laughed like it was going out of style.

"We'll see," she said looking into his eyes.

"Fair enough."

Michelle opened the door to her house, then closed it softly. Mark exhaled a breath as he turned away from the door and walked back to the truck. When Barbara left him, it was like a piece of himself had died. Somehow with Michelle, he felt that part of him come to life. He felt like he was living again.

He thought to himself as he was approaching the truck, ' _God, this learning to live again is killing me._ '

THE END


End file.
